1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a quick connect coupling apparatus and, more particularly to a quick connect coupling test apparatus for quickly connecting and/or disconnecting a tool or the like to or from a robot arm and to test the functioning of the tools attached to the robotic arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the use of industrial robots flexible automated tooling systems have become an indispensable part of modern manufacturing. Whether assembling automotive vehicles, kitchen appliances, or computers, flexible automated tooling systems incorporating robots perform many manufacturing tasks tirelessly in hostile environments, and with high precision and repeatability. In particular, robots have found great utility in machining and welding operations for building automobile bodies, engines, chassis and drive train components. Flexible automated tooling is particularly helpful in sheet metal stamping operations where large automotive body panels must be moved through sequential stamping operations accurately and rapidly.
In many manufacturing applications, flexible automated tooling utilizing robots are programmed to accomplish a variety of tasks. For example, in automotive manufacturing operations, a robot may be utilized to manipulate parts through various machining operations such as grinding, cutting, shaping, or welding of metals. Specifically, in automotive vehicle body building operations, robots, using quick disconnect couplers with attached tooling, are used to move larger workpieces from station to station in stamping operations and to convey welding tools to various locations or into different orientations so that different tasks may be accomplished. In applications where different tooling needs to be used for the different parts being manufactured on the same production line, a quick disconnect coupler tool changer is used to mate different tools to the robot arm. One half of the tool changer, called the master or base module, is permanently affixed to a robot arm. The other half, referred to as a tool module or end effector, is fixed to each tool that the robot is programmed to utilize. The variety of tool modules that are required for a robot to perform these various tasks are generally stored on a tool rack or stand which is located off-line near the robot so that the robot can be programmed to make the appropriate tool changes and adapt the correct tool for the specific manufacturing task, as required.
In instances where a robot is programmed to repeatedly perform a single task, it is possible to manually change the tool mounted on the robot during down time of the production line as the robot is being reprogrammed to perform a new task. However, in the performance of a sequence of tasks, the manual change of tools is not efficient and the robot must therefore be enabled to automatically switch tools between sequential manufacturing runs. Even in instances where the robot is programmed to repeatedly perform a single task, the various parts traveling down the production line may change and accordingly, the robot is required to obtain a new end effector in order to enable the robot to perform its tasks on this new part.
Various tool mounts or connectors have been developed for mounting the master module to the tool module. The locking of the tool module to the master module is accomplished through various means. For example, some tool mounts use ball members, others spring members. Still, others utilize radial actuation rods or arc shaped locking members. In order for the robot to change tools and perform another function, the robotic arm places a coupled tool module member and its attached tool in a tool support rack containing a plurality of tool modules, having attached tooling to perform different functions, and disengages the locking mechanism which locks the tool module to the master module. The robotic arm then backs the master module away from the first tool module and then moves into registry with another tool module member with its associated tool member attached, located on the same tool support rack. Once the robotic master module is correctly aligned with the new tool module, the robotic arm moves the master module into engagement with the new tool module member and locks the tool module securely to the master module. The robot then removes the assembled master and tool modules from the tool support rack and into proper orientation to perform work by the attached tool on the workpiece.
Both master modules and tool modules include a plurality of pneumatic tubes and passages to secure the various connections between the source of power and the electrical and pneumatic components that utilize the power source. With all of these connections having to be verified secure, in order for the system to operate correctly, maintenance is always required to the various electrical and pneumatic components to maintain the secure connections. A slight variation in alignment can seriously damage the pneumatic feed nozzles or seals that form the pneumatic connection between the master or base module and the tool module. In some applications, to ensure a good seal between the pneumatic components, deep sockets on one member that receive protruding pneumatic nozzles on the opposite member are required so as to properly seal the pneumatic passages between the robotic arm and the tool module. Further, electrical connections must also be verified secure in order to provide power to the various tools attached to the tool module. Therefore, the robotic arm must move the base module in a very precise linear motion in order to effect the connection and disconnection when changing the tool module or end effectors. Any twisting or rolling of the tool module member would result in damage to the internal electrical components or pneumatic feed nozzles or seals, resulting in malfunctioning of the tool attached to the tool module. The accuracy demands require careful programming of the motion of the robot. Further, any hysteresis in the equipment motion, slight movement of the rack used to support the tool carrier member, or slight variance can result in improper alignment of the tool mount and damage the electrical components or pneumatic connections between the master module and tool module, again, resulting in partial or complete failure of the functioning of the end effector and its associated tooling.
With the electrical and pneumatic connections having to be verified secure, in order for the flexible automated tooling to function properly, maintenance is always required to insure the security of the connections in view of the hostile environment, as well as the precise alignments required in order to connect the master and tool modules. Naturally, any form of maintenance that will reduce the production rate is unacceptable. Accordingly, what is required is an off-line test procedure to verify the integrity of the electrical and/or pneumatic connections and feed passages of the various end effectors and associated tooling without interfering with the production capacity of the flexible automation system.